Utau's Special Assignment
by Lolita Chick Love
Summary: Nikaidou assigns his class a presentation on any of the following body systems: cardiovascular, digestive, endocrine, urinary, immune, integumentary, muscular, nervous, respiratory, or skeletal. However, Utau decides to do the one system left out! LEMON M


"Alright class," Yuu Nikaidou addressed the twenty or so students facing him with their typical bored, vacant expressions. "It's two o'clock, time to present those projects on the human body systems, any volunteers?"

The silence that followed that question was practically deafening. Nikaidou's expression drooped; he had been expected tons of kids to volunteer. Maybe even the whole class! Didn't anyone want to volunteer?

"Anyone at all?" He asked nervously, straightening his light blue tie. "There's nothing to be scared of, right?"

Finally, a boy with a blonde hair and a breath-taking face, named Tadase, raised his hand and went up to the front of the class.

"My project is on the digestive system…" He droned on to the class about how food traveled from the trachea to the esophagus and then out of the body. When he was done, a girl with long black hair, went up and when she was done another student went up. This continued on and on until there was only one minute until the final bell and only one student remaining to present her project.

"Alright everyone, pack up! Utau, you can either present your project after school today or tomorrow morning," Nikaidou began, but was cut off by the girl's immediate answer.

"After school today," she replied promptly, causing Nikaidou to lose his focus and drop one of his many clustered folders.

The moment the bell rang and the last student had left, Utau rushed up to the door and locked it.

"I'd rather do this in private," she smiled sweetly to her teacher who seemed quite startled by this sudden outbreak. "I'm doing the reproductive system."

"Utau…" Nikaidou responded hesitantly, ruffling his hair in confusion of how to respond. "The reproductive system was not one of the options for this project."

"I know," Utau smiled seductively, forcefully pushing Nikaidou onto his large teacher desk. "But I've already researched it and everything, so why not present it anyway?"

"Alright Utau, but next time I expect you to follow directions." Nikaidou sighed, causing Utau to smirk in response.

_Don't worry Nikaidou-sensei. When this is done, you'll wish I'd never follow directions again_, Utau thought causing a small smile to form on her lips.

"The reproductive system or genital system is a system of organs within an organism which work together for the purpose of reproduction," Utau began. Her voice was strong and confident, while her unsure of how to respond teacher seemed to be praying that the principal was not standing outside the room.

"The major organs of the human reproductive system include the vulva…" Utau paused for a moment as pulled of her pleated skirt and underwear, leaving Nikaidou frozen with shock.

"Utau…" Nikaidou began, nervous about how to address the situation.

"The vulva is the external genital organs of the female. The vulva has many major and minor anatomical structures," Utau spoke on as if Nikaidou hadn't spoken at all and had begun to finger her 'vulva' and walk up closer towards him.

"What I'm doing now, is called masturbation. Masturbation refers to sexual stimulation of a person's genitals, usually to the point of orgasm. The stimulation can be performed manually, by other types of bodily contact (short of sexual intercourse), by use of objects or tools, or by some combination of these methods." Utau went on, grabbing a yellow highlighter from the desk and pushing it into her womanhood.

"Now Utau…" Nikaidou tried to interrupt again, but once more he was cut off by Utau, who had began to finger herself harder and faster, dropping little splotches of a white substance on the floor.

"Anyway, the vagina includes the labia majora, mons pubis, labia minora, clitoris, bulb of vestibule, vulval vestibule, greater and lesser vestibular glands, and the opening of the vagina." Utau responded, ignoring him once more and pointing out all the different parts on herself.

"The vulva has a sexual function," Utau continued on, reaching over to unzip her teacher's trousers. "which it does with the male reproductive organ, the penis…"

"Utau… Please stop…" Nikaidou tried once again, but Utau just pulled his rock hard member out and began to rub it in between her soft and cool hands.

"A mean erect penis is roughly five to six inches, but it appears yours is a few inches above six…" Utau continued, lowering her head in order to touch her soft pale lips to Nikaidou rough hard member. She sucked on it for while, occasionally pressing her teeth against his skin and biting softly. Nikaidou moaned, despite all of his attempts to stop it and Utau smirked in response.

"Fellatio is oral sex performed upon the penis. It may be performed to induce male orgasm and ejaculation of semen, or it may be used as foreplay prior to sexual intercourse. Fellatio is also known as fellation, a blow job, giving head or sucking off." Utau stated and began to suck deeper on Nikaidou's member, almost fitting the full thing in her mouth. She rolled her tongue all over it, practically drowning it in her saliva. "I'm just using Fellatio right now as 'foreplay to prior sex…'"

Nikaidou bit his bottom lip in order to keep another moan from escaping his mouth, but it didn't help at all. Once Utau heard him, she gave a snicker and muttered that she hadn't even gotten started with the actual function of the reproductive system. She lifted up her head, planted one more kiss on his member, and continued her speech while still rubbing Nikaidou's member.

"Sexual intercourse, also known as copulation or coitus, commonly refers to the act in which the male reproductive organ enters the female reproductive tract." She stated, pushing Nikaidou to a sleeping position on top of his desk.

Nikaidou opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He knew that this was wrong and that he should stop Utau immediately, but he just couldn't. Instead, his voice and body betrayed him by saying and doing the exact opposite of what he wanted to.

"Utau, it seems to me that you're struggling a bit on this project... Need some help?" Nikaidou smiled, pulling his student up on top of him. He gently rubbed his member along her entrance, as if asking permission to enter her.

"It seems you're the one that needs help," she whispered in response, pressing a soft kiss to Nikaidou's lips and gripping her hands onto his shoulders. She pushed his member inside of her and groaned.

_Why does he have to be so big?_

Utau struggled a bit to shove his member deeper inside of her and began moving up and down on top of him.

"Utau," Nikaidou breathlessly spoke, pulling her face closer to his, but Utau didn't even bother waiting. She simply collided her lips with his before he could interrupt. Nikaidou's tongue soon emerged and began pressing softly on Utau's lips. Utau, in response, parted her lips to allow him in. When Nikaidou's tongue entered hesitantly, Utau used her own tongue to pull him in and at the same time pressed her lips closer to his. The two played with each other's tongues lovingly, as if they were both part of some new world that nobody else was a part of. However, Nikaidou eventually broke off, turning three shades of red when realizing what he had just done.

"Hm?" Utau purred in her ultimate sexy voice, dropping her body on top of her teacher's. "Don't you like my presentation?"

"It's alright, but I need to show you a few pointers. It seems you haven't researched this topic all that thoroughly on your own." Nikaidou grinned pushing a startled Utau off him and pressing his body on top of hers instead.

"Oh, really?" Utau snickered, not even bothering to get back on top. Instead, she pulled Nikaidou closer towards her until he was just centimeters away from her lips. "Show me…"

"Mmmm…" Nikaidou murmured, pushing his lips against Utau's once more. Their kiss didn't last as long as it did before, but it went on for some time until Nikaidou broke free once more and whispered to the girl, "Firstly, sexual intercourse usually happens when both partners are completely naked."

With that said, Nikaidou slipped Utau's shirt off and stared at her beautiful breasts, snuggled into what he guessed was a C-cup bra. Not bad, not bad at all…

Instead of shifting uncomfortably like most girls would when being stripped, Utau promptly flopped over on the table, allowing Nikaidou to easily remove the last piece of clothing, leaving her beautiful body completely naked. Nikaidou stared at her for a few moments, captured by the way her soft skin glowed and her undeniably curvy figure.

Finally, Nikaidou bent forward to play with her breasts. While she moaned in pleasure, he began to massage both of her breasts gently and flick her nipples lightly.

After a few minutes, Nikaidou withdrew his hands to suck on her right breast, making Utau moanwith pleasure. As he began to press his teeth into her skin, biting down every so softly, Utau reached up to remove his shirt and tie. Once those were gone, Nikaidou began to suck harder and caress her womanhood gently with one, two, and then three of his fingers.

"Harder Nikaidou-sensei, harder!" She moaned in delight. "Don't stop now!"

Nikaidou nodded and began to suck harder, moving his head in circle and flicking his tongue out to play with the nipple. Utau moaned again and wrapped her arms around Nikaidou, begging him to stop teasing her and get started already.

This time, it was Nikaidou who smirked at Utau. However, he at least listened to her and withdrew his mouth from her breast to begin licking and prodding her womanhood instead.

He started gently at first, but with each lick and prod he began to turn more and more hungry and demanding causing Utau to end up screaming in pleasure.

"Put it in Nikaidou-sensei!" Utau cried desparately. "Please! Just put it in!"

Without a word, Nikaidou lifted his fingers and tongue off her and began rubbing his member along her entrance, just like she told him. With a gasp from Utau, he gently poked at her hole and then began to push his way in, moaning in harmony with her.

"Utau, you're so tight," He told her, straining to fit his huge member into her tiny hole.

"And you're so big!" Utau responded, fidgeting a bit to help Nikaidou get inside her. Once he did, the two of them began to pick up speed and their moans increased in volume and length, until finally-

"Utau, I can't hold it in much longer!" Nikaidou screamed.

"Then don't!" Utau responded with a scream of her own. "But wait for me!"

A few seconds later, Nikaidou felt something warm and sticky from inside Utau pour onto his member. It was too much. With a groan, he pulled out and sprayed his own white substance all over her.

"How'd I do?" Utau asked, licking the substance of her face.

"A+," Nikaidou responded, with a sigh.


End file.
